Torn Apart
by caskettshipper3
Summary: AU: Rick and Kate have been best friends since they were little. Their parents: not so much. When their feelings for each other change, will their parents pull them apart? How far will they go to be together? NOW COMPLETE
1. Liking and Like liking

_**Alright so three things**_

_**1. This is AU of course. Don't know how much I can stick to the story as is on the show, but we'll see**_

_**2. Kate and Rick will be a year apart. I know it's unrealistic, but it's also unrealistic to believe an eight year old and a 15 year old fell in love.**_

_**3. Writing this in modern time because honestly, who what's to get stuck in the details right? Focusing on their story is much better!**_

_**Okay that's it for now. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Katie!" Jim and Johanna called.

"Rick!" Martha called.

Neither of their children showed up.

"This is all your fault Rodgers!" Jim spat loudly.

"My fault! Your the one who started the argument!" Martha said defensively.

"Honestly, of all the pig headed neighbors I could've been stuck with-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Johanna, Jim, and Kate Beckett all lived on Panel Street. They're little two story house has been in their family for years and the Becketts have a long running history with their block. They were a quaint little family, two lawyers and a rambunctious eight year old, and all they're neighbors loved them, all but one.

Martha and Rick Rodgers also lived on Panel Street. They moved there shortly after Martha's big role on Broadway. She could afford a few luxuries now, including the house, and her and her son couldn't be happier. Rick's father wasn't around, but his mother loved him enough for the both of them and he never felt like he was missing something. They're new neighbors welcomed them with open arms, well not all neighbors.

Despite Rick and Kate's inseparable friendship, the Rodgers and the Becketts have quite the feud. They never agreed on anything and it often put strain on their kids, much like today.

Rick and Kate had tricked their parents into bringing them to the same park at the same time to try and get their to get along. It had strongly backfired on them, though, and ended with Kate running away and Rick following after her as they're parents argued, never noticing they were gone until it was too late.

"Katie?" Rick called out. He had a pretty good idea of where she was, considering the sniffling coming from the tunnel, but he wanted her to allow him in. He waited as long as he could, but soon lost patience and crawled into the red plastic tunnel.

"Katie, you're not supposed to run away. We're going to be in big trouble."

"I couldn't stay there Ricky. They were yelling so loud. I'm so sorry." She sobbed and he felt horrible about this. After all, he had initiated the plan.

"Come here," he held out his arms and she crawled over and leaned into his side as he hugged her "it's okay, Katie. It's my fault."

They sat there in the little red tunnel all snuggled up together. Time passed and finally, Rick sat up.

"We should probably go Katie."

"Yeah, I know." Rick climbed out of the tube and helped Kate out. Shortly after, they were furiously hugged by their parents. Before they could utter a word, however, they were pulled apart by their parents.

Later that night, Kate sat in her room at her desk after dinner. Her desk sat in front of the window and her window looked out onto an alley type structure. Right across the way, exactly horizontal to her window, sat Rick's window. He passed by and she waved frantically. He quickly sat down at his own desk and grabbed a paper and pad, scrawling out a message to her.

_Hey, what's the verdict?_

**Grounded for two weeks, no outside time, no t.v.**

_Lucky, I've got dish duty for a month, no computer or skateboard and I have to clean up after the dog. EWWWW!_

**Ha, seems our parents think alike after all :)**

_If only we could show them that_

**Yeah...**

_I should probably get to bed_

**Yeah... hey Rick?**

_Hmm_

**Do you love me?**

_Always_

Kate smiled then waved to him before climbing from her desk and switching her light out. Rick watched her until her light flicked out and then climbed into his own bed, fading out to dream land.

"Always." He muttered before completely going to sleep.

* * *

_**Five Years** **Later**_

"Ricky, I swear if I fail my chem test, I'm blaming you."

"Alright, okay."

14 year old Rick and 13 year old Kate sat in her living room, studying for their latest test. Well, Kate was studying. Rick was trying to figure out Kate's tickle spot.

"I know you have one Katie. You mind as well tell me now." He smirked at her. She placed her pencil down and stared intently at him.

"Why are you so adamant about knowing where my supposed 'tickle spot' is?" He shrugged

"I don't know. Just do." She rolled her eyes and turned her head. As soon as her attention was away from her, he reached for the bottom of the right side of her rib cage. The giggle she emitted echoed off of the walls of the room.

"Aha! I found it." He went to reach for it again, but she smacked his hand away. He nudged her down and straddle her, pinning her hands to her side. Once he effectively had her pinned, he began to tickle her mercilessly. Her face turned red with the loss of breath and he released her hands and her sides. Their laughter subsided and Rick began to move off her when she grabbed his shirt, keeping him their. He looked into her eyes and was trapped by the look she gave him.

Slowly, they leaned forward and they're lips met and what could only be described as an explosion of happiness and rainbows. She slid her arms to cup his face and Rick's heart nearly burst. They began to deepen the kiss when-

"Katie?!"

"Daddy!" Kate sat up quickly while Rick jumped fully to the other side of the room.

"Dad-"

"No, Katie. Now you listen her you little punk, you leave and you don't come back here, you got that?!" He went to charge towards Rick, but Kate stepped in the way.

"Dad! Calm down!"

"No, it's okay I should go." He turned and gave Kate a quick kiss and ran before her dad could do anything.

**Later that night**

Rick waits for Kate to appear at her window.

He would've text her, but he was pretty sure her phone was taken. Finally, he saw her light flick on. She immediately went to her window and opened it.

"Hi," Rick said nervously. She said nothing, but smiled at him lovingly.

"So, what's the verdict?" He joked.

"Grounded for a month, no phone, and I can't see you anymore." He chuckled.

"Funny, I got the same. Seems your dad had a very ... interesting conversation with my mom."

"I'm sorry." She smiled bashfully.

"Don't be. I got to kiss the girl of my dreams today. Twice."

"Girl of your dreams? Since when?" She said in awe. She'd always liked him, but he never seemed to reciprocate her feelings.

"Since... well since forever I guess." He smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll probably be getting in more trouble soon." Rick grew a look of concern.

"Why?"

"Cause there's no way I'm letting my dad keep me away from my boyfriend." She said, beaming at him.

"Really?" she nods "well, I guess we'll be in trouble together." Rick hears his mom climbing the stairs.

"I should go."

"Okay, meet me tomorrow though in the park, by the swings, alright?"

"Couldn't keep me away if you wanted too." He said and she blushed. He began to turn away when she called him back.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" He smiled at her.

"Always."


	2. Sneaking and Setting

_**Okay so I know I'm updating really fast, but I want to put more background to this story so...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate Beckett was not clingy.

Determined? Yes. Passionate? Absolutely. Strong? Without a doubt, but one thing she wasn't was clingy. However, lying in her bedroom with her boyfriend on top of her, kissing her lips so deliciously, she just couldn't seem to let go.

She knew she had to. Knew her parents would be home any minute and if they were caught, they'd both be grounded for life and yet, she couldn't bring herself to care. Couldn't force herself to just push him away.

They'd been doing this for awhile now. Ever since that fateful day in eighth grade. Out in full force at school, but sneaking around at home. They both made sure to tell their friends to keep quiet about it around their parents. There were minimal flaws, but only minimal and they had been going strong for three years now without a hitch. Their parents hadn't the slightest inkling about the change in the pairs relationship and they were both fine with that.

Truthfully, they rather enjoyed the Romeo & Juliet of it all (except without the death) and it was exhilarating. Knowing that there was a giant force trying to keep them apart and that they were beating the odds and staying together only further solidified their relationship.

Kate had about a million thoughts running through her head. She needed to let him go, send him back to his place, but her guy was beyond skilled and all her thoughts dropped right out of her head as it became harder to register anything but this gorgeous man. She had to muster up the strength to get rid of him, but now, oh God, he was rolling his hips into hers and oh, screw it.

She pushed him back and only half registered the hurt look on his face before she was removing her shirt. He looked down at her and noticed her eyes darkening along with his. Not wanting to be left behind he quickly followed suit and removed his own sweater. The looks she gave his chest and abs were priceless and it had him on her in an instant. They only had five minutes of this pleasure, though, and soon he was pulling back from her.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she breathed while ghosting her hands over his chest.

"Baby, your parents will be home any minute and I told my mom I had football practice which, by the way, I did and will probably get benched for missing-"

"And I dearly appreciate the sacrifice." She muttered and captured his lips again and once again he pushed her back.

"Yes, and you have thanked me graciously, but we need to stop. I've gotta get home."

She threw on her best puppy dog eyes. "C'mon Ricky?" She kissed his jaw "Just a teency bit longer?" She kissed his chest and he was so ready to give in, but no. They had to stop. He pushed her back.

"No, Katie. We can't." She sighed and threw herself back against the mattress, him still hovering over her.

"Why do you have to be so considerate all the time? Why can't you just be bad and rough and jerky some times?" She muttered in frustration from under the pillow that now lay across her face. Rick smiled and removed the pillow.

"Because I love you way too much and you are way too special for that." She beamed at him. He was such a cornball, but boy was he the sweetest thing.

"I love you, too."

"You better. I don't give just anybody the goods." He said gesturing to himself.

"Well, I'm very," she ran a hand down his chest "very appreciative." He leaned down and kissed her softly, but with the position they were in, it quickly became fast and heated. Again Rick was the first to pull back.

"Okay, now," he nibbled her lip "I really have to go." He moved off of her and put his shirt back on which earned him an exasperated sigh. She got up and walked him to her balcony. Considering they'd been sneaking out for an extremely long time, and passion grew between them each year they spent together, they'd often get carried away and it was difficult for them to sneak him out the back door each time. Recently, they'd hatched a plan. Being that their rooms were on the same levels and their balconies were a small width apart, he'd snuck a piece of plywood onto her side of the patio so anytime he wanted to cross over, he'd have a make shift bridge to use. Her parents often asked about it and she told them it was for painting. In actuality, it was a tally marker for everyday she was with Rick.

They stepped out and Rick placed the plywood on the edge of both of their balconies.

"See you tomorrow?" she said.

He turned to her with a gleam in his eye and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, considering how upset you were about missing out on tonight, I kind of want to ask you something." She nodded for him to continue.

"My mom has a dinner thing with some colleagues and you said that your parents will be working late tomorrow so I figured," he pulled her unbelievably close "I was thinking you could come over. No parents," he kissed her "no interruptions," another kiss "just you and me."

"Well that sounds amazing, as always."

"Mm," he mumbled into their kiss "so you'll be there."

"Couldn't keep me away if you wanted to." she whispered against his lips. He kissed her once more then turned and walked over the board to his room. Before heading to bed he signed and "i love you" and flicked out his light before she responded. He didn't need her to say or even sign it. He knew she loved him because she showed it. The pair went to sleep that night as usual. With the other on their mind.

* * *

Johanna and Jim Beckett had just returned home. As usual they put down their stuff and went straight to check on their daughter. After finding her asleep, they went to the kitchen to grab a snack. They noticed that their awfully considerate daughter had laid them out another bowl of leftovers. They sat in silence until Johanna spoke.

"Katie needs a boyfriend." Jim dropped his fork to the floor and looked at his wife incredulously.

"What?" He mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Jim, she's been interested in boys since the sixth grade, but she's never even been on her first date." (Unbeknownst to them Rick had taken her on plenty of dates.)

"And that's a bad thing?" Johanna sighed exasperatingly.

"Yes, Jim. That's a bad thing." She deadpanned. "I just think it's time. I mean she's a Junior in high school for Christ's sake!"

"So, what? You're gonna set her up?" He half joked.

"I already did. from work? He's got a son Kate's age. They're going on their first date tomorrow night."

Jim chuckled. "I'd love to see _that _conversation. 'Yeah Katie. I sat you up with my boss's son. Hope you don't mind.' She's gonna freak."

"I'll just have to get rough. If she won't go, she's band from seeing Rick."

Jim gave her a thoughtful look. "You know I half expected and half dreaded Kate ending up with Rick."

"Our Katie? No, her and Rick are just friends."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean that would be pretty ridiculous."

Johanna chuckled. "Yeah, way unrealistic."

* * *

_**Oh Mr. and Mrs. Beckett. If only you knew.**_

**Ha, hope you guys like it!**

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	3. Showing and Telling

_**Got this one done a couple days ago.**_

_**Wanted to wait until I had the next few chapters filled out.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate woke the next morning the same way she always does, to a knocking at her house door.

She didn't have to go downstairs to know who it was. Rick always woke up an hour before her to get ready and everyday, at the exact same time, he'd knock on her door and wait for her so that they'd walk to school together.

She jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. The less time he spent around her parents, the better. She was dressed within twenty minutes and down stairs in thirty.

"Hey, Rick."

"Sup Kate. Ready to go?"

"Always." He smiled at her and quickly dropped it so as not to appear suspicious

"Alright. See ya later Becketts." Rick walked out but Kate's mom called her back so he waited outside for her. She was in their for longer then he'd expected and it was starting to get late. They wouldn't be able to do their coffee run if she didn't hurry and he knew how crabby his girlfriend was without her coffee. Finally, she exited, Rick grabbed her hand and they were on their way.

She was silent for most of the walk, which concerned Rick. "What's wrong?" He finally asked.

"My, uh, mom."

"What? Is she okay?" Kate scoffed

"Define okay. I think she's mental." She growled and Rick stopped her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Kate took a deep breath. "My mom set me up with her boss's son." Rick's hands dropped and his face fell.

"Rick, I swear. I had nothing to do with it and-"

"No it's- it's fine." He began to walk briskly. She caught up to him easy enough, but he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Look, it's not okay. I know that. And I really want to tell them about us, but I need you to be on the same page."

He sighed. "I want to. You know I do, but Katie I love you. And I can't let you go. I won't."

She stopped him. "And you won't have to! I'm not giving you up and they can't make me."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too." She leans up and kisses him lovingly.

"Always." He whispers on her lips.

* * *

She's in her bedroom, anxious and shaking, when he texts. He tells her he's right outside.

They've gone over the plan at least a million times. She'll bring him in, tell them the secret, Maddie will be there just in case Josh shows up so he won't be disappointed. No matter what, they're not giving each other up. She finally works up the nerve to go downstairs. Her parents are waiting in the living room, expecting her to be ready for her date.

"Katie, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" Johanna steams.

"I can't go on this date tonight," she holds her hand up at Johanna's protests "I can't go because... I'd be cheating on my boyfriend." She spits it out and waits for the screams. When they don't come she continues.

"Yes, I have a boyfriend. We've been dating for almost three years. He's sweet and strong and funny. He's smart and he encourages me to better myself. He's my best friend and I love him. I made him keep our relationship a secret because you'd never let me be with him, but I don't care anymore. We're going to be together whether you like it or not." With each sentence she uttered she became more determined. The nervous jitters slipped away and her smile grew, leaving her parents faces comically shocked.

"Well, I can't say I'm not furious about you keeping something so important from us, but I think the most important thing for you to do is allow him to meet us."

Kate beamed. "I'm glad you said that. Come on in!" She yelled.

Rick entered slowly and was met by the jaws of both of Kate's parents, as they were currently touching the floor. He entered the living room fully and once inside, Kate gave him a strong kiss and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So? What do you think?"

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dun! Ha ha_**

**_I'm sorry I had to be just a tiny bit evil. _**

**_How the story goes from here is based on you guys._**

**_Will her parents except them? Will they be tragically ripped apart? What will Martha say to all this?_**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	4. Fighting and Thinking

**_Typed this chapter out before reviews so it took a bit of editing_**

**_Anyway_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

To say that her parents were stunned would be an understatement .

They were practically mummified. Not only was there daughter in a relationship, but it was a stable and healthy relationship with Rick Rodgers. They had tolerated this boy's presence in their Katie's life for the soul purpose of keeping their daughter happy. But now. She was standing here professing her love for the guy and suddenly the tolerance was out.

Now it's not like Rick was a bad guy. He was a nice boy and as far as grades and money, Rick did alright. In fact, under different circumstances, they would have been thrilled for their daughter, but Rick wasn't what they wanted for their daughter. He was troubled in more ways than they could think of, his mother was an actress so there was no stability in his life, and he had a motorcycle. He constantly filled Kate's head with senseless dreams and "plans" for the future. He was arrogant and childish and not what they're Katie needed. They looked up and met they're daughter's hopeful expression. Jim found his voice then.

"No" He whispered to the floor.

"N-no?"

"No." Jim said more determined.

"Bu-"

"Now look, I don't know what kind of relationship you call yourselves having, but it's over."

"The hell it is!" Kate shouted.

"Katie!" Johanna exclaimed. She had never sworn at or around either of them. A small part of Johanna was forced to realize just how determined their daughter was and she engaged in a battle with herself on just what she was supposed to say or do.

"No mom," Kate said, clearly not seeing her mother's resolve dissolving, but instead zeroing in on her father "you can't control my life! I love Rick and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You wanna bet? I bet your Aunt Caroline would be willing to take you. I hear North Dakota has a fine education system!"

Kate stifled a sob into Rick's shirt. She couldn't- no, she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing her cry. No matter how close she was to breaking down.

"Then I'll follow her." Rick said as he brought himself between Kate and Jim. She controlled herself long enough to peer over Rick's shoulder and

"Why you little-"

"Sending her to Dakota? I've got a bike that can take me there. How 'bout Hawaii? Me and my mom have a vacation house there. Hell, send her to Serbia if you want! But you know what ? I am in complete and absolute love with your daughter. There is nowhere you could ever send her that would be far enough away from me. I will always find her!" He brought Kate back to his side "I will always find you." He whispered and they embraced tightly.

"You see?" Kate said finally finding her voice "there's nothing you can do to break us up. Nothing. Either you'll except us or you won't, but either way, it won't affect us. Mom, Daddy," she said stepping closer to them "you know I love you both and I would never purposely do anything to hurt you," she stepped back and snuggled into Rick's side "but I'm not giving this up. Now, I'm gonna let you guys mull it over for a bit. We'll be back around 11." Rick and Kate left without so much as a glance backwards, leaving the two stunned parents to their thoughts.

Once they'd left, Rick and Johanna stood, just staring at the door, for what seemed like hours. After about ten minutes, Jim made his way to the couch, followed by Johanna. Once there, they both sat staring lifelessly at the wall, too lost in their thoughts to speak. Unknowingly, they were both having the same thoughts, only with completely different reactions.

They wondered if their friends and neighbors knew of the couple. Jim's eyes shown hatred while Johanna's showed betrayal. Next, they wondered if Martha knew about the relationship and whether she condoned it or not. Johanna was all anger and Jim was in shock. Lastly, they wondered the mother load of wonders. Had their daughter, their little Katie, given her "special gift" to Rick? Rage filled Jim, but Johanna purely hurt. She had always assumed that if ever Kate had any questions about... things, she would come to her.

They sat there lost in their thoughts for awhile. Neither one of them wanted to be the first to speak. It was as if there was a ten foot glass in front of them and they both held hammers on the tips of their tongues.

"Our daughter's in love." Jim said finally breaking the silence.

"Yep."

"When the hell did that happen?"

"I have no idea."

"Can we really stop her from seeing him?"

Johanna sighed. "I have no idea."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**Yay! Okay so two things**_

_**1. I tried updating all my stories for a week, but Fanfiction was allowing me to. :( I will be updating all today though!**_

_**2. This story will only be 10 chapters. Though, I might just be able to be... swayed... to write a filler or sequel ;) **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	5. Enjoying and Distracting

_**I know you guys are in terrible need of a fluff break sooooo**_

_**That's what you're getting!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate sat in the passenger seat of Rick's car and stared out the window.

Surprisingly enough, she had expected the night to go differently. Her parents weren't unreasonable people and she figured when they saw how happy Rick made her, they'd except the relationship. Now, it seemed as though her parents were adamant about splitting them up.

The feel of a warm hand on her own pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked to her boyfriend who was flashing her a reassuring smile. Her mind immediately flitted to the non-horrific parts of the night. Her boyfriend's speech and promise of always finding her had warmed a part of her heart she didn't even know she had. It was almost as if he was inside her, running through her veins and igniting something in her that she could only define as one thing.

True love.

They reached the movies, but before she hopped out of the car, he pulled her back and placed a thorough kiss on her lips. She smiled and they walked into the theater like love struck teenagers, which they were.

Once inside they spotted Maddie and Josh immediately. It wasn't really that hard considering they were standing in the middle of the lobby making out. Kate quickly said a silent thank you to herself and God because the position of Josh's hands implied what he expected out of Maddie and, had it been Kate, she might've broken his nose.

Upon arriving, Kate stomped as loud as she could in order to make the couple aware of their presence. MaddIe and Josh broke apart, but remained as close as appropriately possible (which wasn't much considering what they'd just been doing). Kate smiled knowingly at Maddie who winked in return and Josh passed Rick a secret fist bump.

"Well, let's get this going!" Rick said.

He reached to grab Kate's hand, but found her trudging ahead with Maddie in tow. By the time they bought their tickets and had snacks, the two were still chatting away and left Rick and Josh to talk about their football season and carry all the snacks. The girls gossiped all the way to their seats, but parted once they reached the seats. They split off in different directions. Josh and Maddie sat in the beak where they could make out with no interruptions. Meanwhile, Rick sat in the middle with Kate who was as excited as he was to watch the movie.

Once the movie was done, Rick and Kate drove home, still excited from the amazing movie they'd just seen. Maddie left early, due to an urgency at her father's restaurant and Josh gave her a ride back to her house.

They stood on her porch for a bit, not ready to face what could happen once she entered. They stalled until the last minute and made useless conversation. They both saw the reluctance in each other, but neither of them had encouraging words.

Rick knew that he had to be the strong one here. He had to reassure her that they'd be fine, that they'd pull through and continue to be in love. Even if he had a hard time believing all those things himself. So that's what he did. He stopped her mid sentence and kissed her, pouring every ounce of love he had into the kiss. He held her and explored her mouth as though he'd never do it again. When they broke apart she sighed.

"That felt a hell of a lot like a goodbye kiss." She muttered.

"Would it help if I said I didn't mean it that way?"

She gave a half-hearted chuckle and gave him one more loving kiss before going inside. That night, he waited for her to come to her balcony and lay down the bridge. He waited three hours and finally gave up his fight against sleep. Before he went to sleep, he sent her a heart felt text and hoped she'd read it.

When she woke the next morning, she burst into silent tears.

_I hope you haven't had the rain of horrific punishment brought upon you. I really hope it wasn't my fault. I'm writing this out while staring into your bedroom where you usually are. If you not being in your room at 2 am means that we aren't aloud to be together, I hope you know that I will never forget you. I'll never forget us. I love you my heart. Always._

* * *

_**Woohoo! Alright there you go! **_

_**P.s. cool points to whoever can figure what movie they saw.**_

_**Hint: it was mentioned on the show (no it isn't Forbidden Planet) **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	6. Talking and Proving

_**Ugh! No one got the movie right!**_

_**It was hard boiled **_**_BTW_**

_**Anyway I hope you **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Rick was standing at his locker sulking. This was the first day he didn't walk Kate to school and already his morning was off to a terrible start. What could make it worse? Maybe the fact that she was headed straight for him. He tried to find his quickest route for escape, but there was nowhere to run. He couldn't face her though, no he really couldn't, but it appeared he'd have to. He steeled himself for whatever was to come.

"Kate-" but before he could finish his sentence, she had him in a bone crushing hug topped off with the most passionate kiss he'd ever received.

She hugged him again then pulled back. "You are the biggest idiot I have ever known in my entire life!"

"Wha-what?"

"You honestly thought that I was breaking it off with you? Hon, when I said forever, I meant forever!"

"Bu- I- I- thought-"

"You thought wrong!" She took a deep breath to calm herself and took both his hands in hers "The reason I was downstairs so long is because I was arguing with my parents. I told them it was you and me. No negotiations and loop holes. We're a package deal."

"And?" He said squeezing her hands.

"And, they understand that they can't tear us apart. So they're going to let us be together!" He pulls her to him for a huge hug.

"But just one condition." His face falls "They wan't to talk to us later."

"Oh God, this isn't one of those 'you hurt my daughter I'll bury you things' is it? Because you know me, I puke under pressure!"

She giggles at him. "You are such a goofball. But your my goofball." She says lovingly.

"Forever and always love, forever and always."

* * *

"Babe, chill. We're fine!" She giggles. They were sitting in the living room waiting on her parents.

"What if we're not! I mean what if they just got me over here to question me and make sure I fail! Then they'll make sure you don't see me. Or what if..."

"Rick..."

"they mention my father? I mean I don't know the guy, what am I supposed to tell them about him? Or what if they searched him and he's some kind of ninja assassin. They'll think I'm one! They'll think I'm a killer! Or maybe if they..."

"Rick-"

"point out my flaws. I mean they're are a lot. What if you don't want to be with me after you here them. What if you stop loving me?!"

"Rick!" She grabs his face stopping his ranting. "First off, there aren't going to be any questions. They just want to know about our relationship. Where we are, where we're headed. Junk like that. Second, they're not gonna ask about your Dad. They won't do that to you. And last. We've known each other for what? 12 years? I think I know about all your little flaws and I could never stop loving you." He nods dropping his eyes.

"Hey," she said lifting his chin "where's all this coming from?" He sighs deeply and plops on the couch with her in his side.

"It's just like you said. You know me, you've known me for forever. You know how much of an immature idiot I can be. And I want you forever. I want to marry you and have kids with you and grow old and die with you, but I'm afraid I won't be able to give you what you deserve. I'm afraid that I'm not what you deserve." She laughs. "What's funny?"

"You! Rick look at me. You are exactly what I deserve, if not more! Yeah, you can be immature sometimes, but you can also be sweet and kind and funny and amazing when you want to be. You may not be so great to other people, but you're perfect to me."

"And that's all that matters." He says and kisses her sweetly. They're broken apart by the sound of clapping.

"And that's all we needed to know." Johanna beamed at the two.

"You guys were listening?" Rick asked. The two teens looked visibly flushed at being caught.

"Well we were going to talk to you, but we thought it'd be more honest to see you in your own element, more natural, less forced." Jim says.

Rick and Kate sit stunned for a few moments, neither comprehending what just happens or what it means. Their thoughts over run them and they figure they should take a shot.

"So... is that your... approval?"

Jim feigns consideration then throws both a warm smile. "Yes." The two hug each other in a vice gripped embrace. "But, we need ground rules." The two clasp hands and stare up at the adults.

"First, there will be no more room visits in either house." The two teens blush.

"Two," Johanna cuts in "clothes stay on and hands stay off at all times away from our presence."

"And three sir?" Rick says gripping Kate's hand.

Jim levels him with a death stare, then softens. "Take care of her."

Rick blows a breath of relief and stands and shakes the mans hands. "Don't worry sir, I will."

Later that night, Rick joins the Becketts for dinner and Jim and Johanna marvel at the young pair. While getting ready for bed, Johanna voices her thoughts.

"They remind me of us."

"Yeah?" Jim questions while sliding into bed with her.

"Mhm. They really are in love. I think they'll go the distance." She says.

They hold each other for awhile before she feels him tense.

"What's wrong?"

Jim looks at her with mock horror. "Our daughter's going to be a Rodgers!" He squeals. Johanna bursts into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**_WOO! Let's hear it for filler chapters! _**

**_This one was fun to write though. For all wondering, Martha already knows about the relationship. Rick and Kate just don't know she knows ;) _**

**_Love Always, XOXOX_**


	7. Taking Pictures and Making Leaps

_**Yay updates! Who doesn't love em? **_

_**1. Jim and Johanna don't dislike Rick. They disliked him for their daughter. Martha is who they hated.**_

_**2 . This story will only be ten chapters, but who knows? I might be *wink wink* persuaded to develop this story into another fic *wink wink* **_

_**3. Thank everyone for the amazing reviews and continual support. They help me update! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate woke from an extremely peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and took in the beautiful sun. For some reason the sun was brighter today. The sky was bluer and her bed was a little softer.

Oh yeah. She was dating Rick Rodgers.

And her parents knew.

And they didn't kill him.

Yeah, it was probably going to be a very _very _good day. She dressed in the cutest outfit she could find. Throwing on her deep green drape shirt with her leather jacket, she added her curve hugging black jeans with her green high top converse and shot Rick a quick text.

_Hey sweetie' _

_I was wondering if you'd wear that green shirt I bought you for St. Patrick's? Don't ask why. Just be pleasantly surprised when you get here. _

_I love you. Forever and Always dearest. Xoxo_

Kate did her usual light make up and put her hair in a high ponytail. After looking in the mirror and approving the look, she rushed downstairs and smiled as her parents politely conversed with Rick. She stepped down the stairs, grabbed her bag and Rick's hand and left after kissing her parents goodbye.

Rick was unnervingly silent for the first two blocks. She was going to ask him what was wrong, but when they reached the third block, he back her into a tree and kissed her fiercely. She began to grab at his shoulders, but he pulled back.

"I've wanted to do that since last night." He breathes and she giggles.

"I know. I did too." They'd spent the latter part of the previous night trying to get a little privacy, but it hadn't worked . The only thing they were allowed to do was hold hands and it killed them both. Because after all, they were old enough and the Becketts must have known that they had kissed before.

"You look beautiful as always. Thanks for the heads up with the green shirt. I had no idea what to wear!" Today was year book picture day for all seniors. They had four photos to take. One single cap and gown, one of extra curricular, and category shots. The categories were chosen by the student body.

Kate was voted most intellectual and kindest heart, but she had to choose and figured Jenny deserved the kindest heart more. Rick was voted class clown and he excepted graciously. The most surprising was they're award together. Kate and Rick were voted not only cutest couple, but also most likely to stay together. That meant they were able to take a picture together and Kate was astonishingly more excited than Rick, hence the matching outfits.

Kate and Rick arrived at her locker and waited to be told where to go. Neither of them could still believe how silly they were being. Because of photos, they were exempt from all classes, but they're pictures were being taken in separate parts of the school. It was the first time they'f be apart in school and it truly sucked. Josh came to the end of the hall and waved at Rick impatiently followed by Maddie who did the same to Kate. She puffed a depressed sigh.

"I'll miss you," he nodded. "Will you miss me?" She said.

"You know I will Katie." He placed his mouth on hers and they were soon very caught up. Rick had just slipped his tongue past her lips, when he was suddenly pulled away by Josh.

"Come on sappy boy. Coach is gonna kill us."

Rick groaned and yelled an 'I love you' at Kate's retreating back. She pulled out of Maddie's grip in order to turn and blow him a kiss.

Yup, this well and truly sucked.

* * *

Luckily, when Rick and Josh arrived, all suited up for their team picture, they hadn't missed anything.

Coach was yelling at the camera lady about her angle, the cheerleaders were ogling (as usual), there were some guys gambling in the corner, oh so discreetly Rick thought sarcastically, and Javi was still posing for his Most Athletic photo. Josh shooed Rick over to a make shift make up table.

When the guys had won the state championship, it was raining. They were covered head to toe in mud, some were missing their helmets and had mud in their hair, and the coach was drenched in Gatorade. One of the cheerleaders snapped a picture while they were celebrating and it was the best picture ever, but somehow it had come to be deleted. That's when Josh had the bright idea to just reenact the photo, which was why Rick was currently standing in his freshly washed uniform, being slathered in mud and grease and God knows what else.

After everyone had finally gotten situated and the picture was taken, the guys smiled appreciatively at it. It took an hour, most of their hair was ruined, they smelled terrible and they were all fed up, but their tiresome and irrational process had resulted in a great picture. Even better than the first.

The guys joked and played around, hit the showers and redressed. Rick glanced down at his watch and had to do a double take. Oh shit! He was late!

* * *

Kate was pissed.

No she was beyond pissed. She was... she was... she was livid.

Yes, that's perfect. She was absolutely, undoubtedly livid. She knew he hadn't been as excited as she was about they're picture, but to be twenty minutes late! That wasn't okay. She paced again and waited. What in the hell was he doing?!

"We still have more people to shoot. If he's not gonna show up-" the photographer began

"I'M HERE!" Rick yelled as he barreled through the courtyard. "I'm here." He panted.

"Finally, let's get started."

Kate and Rick walked to the bench. "I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up." He muttered, but she said nothing. They sat on the bench and got into the position they'd practiced. First, them sitting together with Rick's arm around her. Next, her in his lap and him pressing a kiss to her cheek while she smiled. The last was a kiss with her still in his lap. Rick grinned at her and she returned a blank expression and shoved forward in what had to be their most unromantic kiss ever. But it didn't seem to bother the photographers. They 'awed' and cooed, then shooed Kate and Rick away.

He grabbed her hand and had to struggle a bit to get his fingers in the spaces between hers. He pulled her into his side a bit and she slowly drifted back out. When they shifted apart to receive their cap and gowns, he kissed her cheek and she gave him a nod. _A nod. _

They lined up in alphabetical order. Rick wanted to talk to her, but, unfortunately, there was someone between them. Allen Branden. Allen was a scrawny boy and he'd seen him at football tryouts once or twice. He was never allowed on the team and he was being considered to be held back. Right now he was holding Rick back. Rick was relentless though and constantly tapped Kate or psst around Allen. Finally, Rick had an idea.

"Hey Allen, I understand you wanted to take over as QB next year when I leave. If you let me slide in front of you for like two seconds, I'll recommend you to coach." The brace face boy nodded vigorously and moved behind Rick.

"Kate, I've been trying to get your attention." He whispered to her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just got caught up." She said throwing his words back at him. Rick stood stunned and watched as Kate waltzed over to the seat to take her picture. She knew it was petty, she knew there was no real reason to be upset. He probably really did get caught up, but she had to let the sting out in someway. She'd have to apologize later. She smiled quickly and got up to give her cap and gown back after she was done. She didn't miss Rick still gawking at her as she left.

She waited outside the gym for him to exit. When he did it was in a rush. He probably thought he missed her. She knew it was wrong to be amused, but he was so cute when he was nervous. She giggled at his frantic antics (he would'v loved that rhyme) and he turned to face her, breathing a sigh of relief that she was still there. They stayed into each other's eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I just- I thought that- never mind. You go." Kate said.

"I'm sorry. I just- I thought that- never mind. You go." Rick said exactly as she did. They both chuckled nervously and Rick stroked her face.

"I really am sorry. I know how important that picture was to you."

"No, I shouldn't have acted that way. It was important, but your more important. Besides, we got it done so we're good."

He smiled and gave her a gentle loving kiss. "Alright, you should go take your picture."

"Yeah, I have to go to the science hall. You?"

"Library." She smiled sadly. Two separate sides of the school again.

He kissed her once more before backing away, slowly letting their laced fingers slide off each other as he left. With her hands now free she used her hand to fish in a sweater and pull out the half heart necklace they'd gotten together. She held the side she had, the right side, up to him and he did the same with his left side before disappearing around the corner.

She giggled to herself and smiled internally at her wonderfully amazing boyfriend. Her wonderfully amazing boyfriend who, just by being himself, made it a hell of a lot harder to break the news.

* * *

_**What's the news?! **_

_**Stay tuned to see!**_

_**Fluff before the storm... then more fluff because I'm way too much of a sap. :) 3**_

_**P.S. cool points for whoever can figure out why Kate has the right heart and Rick has the left ;)**_

_**No hints on this one. It should be obvious.**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	8. Trying and Failing

**_Are you guys ready? Are you ready?!_**

**_I doubt it, but..._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kate stood staring in her mirror at her reflection. If she couldn't reign herself in she'd give it away in the first few seconds. Despite the inappropriately short shorts and tank top being a light and cheery orange, Kate's face was a deep red.

She had to tell him. Tonight. Otherwise she'd never get it out. She was running out of time and she really couldn't postpone this anymore. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door. She took one last deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey." Rick said as he entered. He hung his coat up and turned to Kate, only to have his jaw drop at the scantily clad vision in front of him. "Wow." He took in her appearance, the dimmed lights in the room, and the look in her eye. "This all for me?"

"Mhmm. You like it. It's all for our special night." She said as she pulled him along to the couch.

She pushed him down and straddled his lap. "Well, it's not our anniversary. That's in two weeks." She cut him off with a kiss. "And it's not your or my birthday." Another kiss. "No special holidays..."

"Rick!" She yelled. Clearly he couldn't take a hint. "Tonight. Will be. Our first time. Together." She punctuated each sentence with a kiss down his neck until she reached his soft spot.

She worked her lips over the spot, simultaneously grounding her hips into hers. His mind melt at the feel of her against him. He somehow kept from magically combusting long enough to pull her away.

"Kate, you said we were waiting."

"That was a long time ago." She said going back to his neck.

"It was last week." He chuckled.

"Same difference." She said pulling his shirt off.

He grabbed at her arms and stopped her. "Kate," he breathed heavily "not that I don't want to, because trust me I really want to, but this isn't you and I know it. Now tell me what's really going on."

Kate hung her head. "I guess I couldn't fool anyone huh?" She chuckled nervously.

"Anyone? Yeah, sure. Me? Definitely not!" He turned her and hugged her to his chest and she leaned against him. It was time. There was no wimping out. It was all or nothing.

"So, you remember how I sent out all my scholarship forms last month?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got a lot back and I'm gonna except one."

"Kate, sweetie, that's amazing! Which school?"

"They have a great curriculum and the dorm rooms are very homey and loose so you could come visit."

"Awesome. But where is it." He stated getting a bit concerned.

"And I would get way more holidays so I would get to spend lots and lots of time with you."

"Kate. Tell me where it is."

Kate sighed deeply. "It's Stanford."

"Stanford." He stood up and she fell to the couch while he paced the room. "You mean like California Stanford?"

"Well yeah, but Rick this is so good for me!"

"What is? Moving away from your family? Leaving everything you know? Leaving me, us behind? Is that what's best for you Kate?!"

Kate takes several steps back. It's almost as though he's physically slapped her. "I don't _want_ to leave. But this is a really big opportunity for me. This college is gonna help me fulfill my dream! First female Chief Justice, remember?"

"And NYU won't help you do that! That's where I am! That's where our friends are!"

"Everything with NYU is just a 'possible'. Stanford is a 'definite'." She smiled before realizing what she had said, caught the devastated look on his face.

"So that's what we are Kate? A 'possible'?"

"Rick I didn't mean that-"

"So what did you mean? Kate... I can't let you go. I won't and- and if that mean I have to give up NYU-"

"No! Rick no I can't," she hugged him tightly and breathed in his scent "I can't let you give up on your dream to be with me. You've been talking about NYU since I've known you and I won't let you give that up."

Rick pulled back and they were both surprised to find tears in the other's eyes. "So... this is goodbye?"

"Well, not yet. We still have graduation in two days. Grad night in three." He rolls his eyes and she gives him a watery chuckle.

"I love you Katie."

She smiles and hugs him as hard and as close as she can. "I love you too Ricky."

For the rest of the night, they snuggled on the couch, just enjoying the feel of being with each other. Kate was thinking of how glad she was to have him. How much she would miss him. Rick took the positive approach instead. He thought all about how long they'd be together. How he'd propose to her. How many kids they'd have. He could do this. He could make this work. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up.

* * *

_**Alright so I was kinda sorta going for a "Watershed" affect here, but I'm not exactly sure I did it justice**_

_**Still hope you like it though**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	9. Surprising and Revealing

_**I know I shouldn't but these reviews blew me away. **_

_**Guys seriously?! It wasn't all of you which I'm thankful for, but there were some rude comments thrown out and I want to address this. **_

_**1. If your going to trash me, at least sign in so I can explain my process to you.**_

_**2. Never think you know what's going to happen in my stories. I have a plan for everything and it''s NOT what you think it is! This isn't some huge scheme to get Kate with Demming or Rick with Gina or blah blah blah blah blah. That's not what this story is about! **_

_**3. Don't give up on a story just because you don't like where it went. That's not giving it a chance! At least let another chapter be posted. As I said. It's not what you think! **_

_**I'm sorry I had to rant, but I just wanted to clear some stuff up. Thanks to everyone for the criticism. I know my idea seems a bit crazy, but just give it a chance. You'll see. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Kate stood in the window of her dorm.

It was her first day at Stanford and she was already having mixed feelings about it. She and Rick had both agreed that the whole long distance thing sucked, so they wouldn't even try it. Thongs had been normal before she left, albeit Rick's half meltdown at the airport, and she felt as though things would look up once she arrived.

They hadn't.

As she looked into her box, she found herself pining over a picture of herself and Rick. Rick. She couldn't deny she missed him. She wondered what he was doing. Huh. She stared at her phone screen. There were plenty of missed calls and texts, but none of them were from Rick. Part of her felt a bit hurt. She was just checking her 4G when she was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me. I'm knew here. I was just wondering where my next class was at. And if it's anywhere near yours. Translation: your hot."

Kate turned with a smart remark on her tongue. "That is the lamest-" she began, but was cut off by what she saw in front of her.

"You know, I thought you'd be a tad happier to see me."

She only took a moments deliberation before throwing herself at him. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist. She slammed her mouth to his and gave him everything she had left. The need for air brought them back up.

"What are you doing here?" She breathed.

"Going to school, duh."

She sighed. "Rick, I told you-"

"Don't give up on my dream to follow you. I know i know, but Kate," he cups her face "you are my dream. Being with you, living the rest of our lives together? That's my dream." She slams her mouth back to his and it's not 15 minutes before the door is locked and their both in no more than underwear.

"Kate," he says looking into her eyes "you sure?"

She smiles at her. A smile that conveys their life together in two short seconds. "Absolutely."

* * *

"How did you get here?"

They lay together on her bed after what can only be described as earth shifting, mind numbing, body shattering sex. Kate's sore, but in all the right places and for all the right reasons. Part of her feels like she just conquered a phase in her life. The other part, a part she really wishes to ignore, won't stop posing questions.

Her head is pillowed on his chest as she breathes in his scent, a small all his own that is uniquely him. She entangles her legs with his and snuggles as close as she can get. He wraps an arm around her and draws lazy patterns in her arm. The night air ran through Kate's hair and finally gave her the courage to give light to the fears and inquiries inside her. That's how she comes to ask what she does.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

She pulled up and leaned her head on her fist. "Try me."

He took a deep breath. "Our parents formed a truce, raised money, pulled strings, and cashed in dozens of favors to get me here."

Kate's hand fell from her chin and her jaw followed suit. She figured there had been a lot involved to get him here, but she hadn't expected this. Wasn't it only a while ago that her parents were banning her from seeing Rick? Now they were calling in favors to keep the two of them together? And with Martha of all people?

"Rick, honey, did you happen to drug our parents while I was gone?" Rick laughed loudly.

"No, no. Truth be told, I couldn't believe it either, but your parents said, and I quote 'we'd rather you than some Stanford stoner' so I guess that's kind of an acceptance to our life together?"

Kate laughed. "Yeah, definitely acceptance."

"You know, I never would've thought that of all people, our parents would be the ones to keep us together. I'll just have to thank them."

Silence overcame them until Rick spoke again. "Your parents weren't the only ones who helped get me in." Kate sat up and looked at him on that. "I also put in a bit of work." Once he saw he had her attention he continued. "I had my own little part to add to the whole thing. Apparently, Stanford has quite a thing for published writers." Rick stares at her, waiting for her to realize what he is implying. His excitement climaxes when he sees a look of realization claim her features.

"Rick, are you-"

"YES! Er em, yes. I sent out my book and got a call back from a company called Black Pawn. My book will be published next week."

Kate squealed- yes squealed -and threw herself at him in a clenching hug. "Baby, that's excellent!"

"I know. Your dating an author." He said smiling smugly. She lightly smacked him in the chest and then snuggled back into him. She lay her head on his lap and he stroked her hair gently. The soothing method was lulling her to sleep until he spoke.

"So, that, what we did, that was pretty... wow."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess so. I mean I don't exactly have a frame of reference, but you know it felt pretty wow to me." She said looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He stroked her cheek lovingly until she got a mischievous glint in her eye "what?"

"Well, we still have about seven hours until we have to be in any classes and I have the rest of the day off." She said while laying him back on the bed.

"I- I do too." she hummed in approval "so what do you want to do for the rest of the day."

"We could read," he flipped her over so he was on top "mm, or we could watch t.v.," he nibbled down her neck

"Or," he interrupted her "we could do something totally," kiss "completely" another kiss "different."

Kate feigned a thoughtful look and then crushed her mouth to his which was all the approval he needed.

* * *

_**Alright, so I'm not completely confident in this chapter, so if you guys could reassure me?**_

_**No? Okay, that's cool.**_

_**Hope everyone can spot the 'After the Storm' comparison here!**_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


	10. Watching and Feeling

_**Wow you guys. I can't believe this is it!**_

_**The journey has been fun and well worth it. **_

_**Your feedback and love has always helped. I truly appreciate you all**_

_**Now, without further ado, the final chapter of Torn Apart**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Rick, come on! We're gonna be late!" Kate screamed.

"I'm coming! I'm coming."

Kate laughed as he struggled with the tie he was trying to fasten. "Here, let me." She walked to him and expertly fastened the purple tie. He insisted on wearing one that matched her dress exactly. "There." She kissed him. "Handsome as always."

"Hmm, yeah, but definitely not better than you look." He gave her a hungry once over and she giggled at him.

"We don't have time! Let's go."

He pouted. "Alright, I'm going." He walked out of the door and waited for her to shut and lock it, then fell into step with her down the hall.

Ten minutes later, they were pulling up to the building. The gentleman, as always, Rick got out and opened Kate's door for her. She nodded her thanks and they walked hand in hand into the building. Once inside, they received a program and took their seats. The hand drawn pink and blue reserved signs made Kate and Rick smile.

Kate took the signs, folded them and put them into her purse. She had to add them to the memory book. Rick took her hand and gave her a loving smile just before the lights went down. They stared in awe at the performance for the next two hours. They had never seen something so beautiful. The actors were true professionals, the make up work was flawless and the talent was overwhelming.

Kate had seen a lot of Broadway shows, but this one definitely topped all the rest.

* * *

After the show, Kate and Rick were able to score a moment with the two lead actors and were standing at the back entrance, excited as ever. Kate and Rick were staring at each other's watches and murmuring in anticipation. Rick glanced down the hall and caught sight of the production stars and a beaming smile spread across his face.

"Daddy!" "Mommy!" Six year old twins Carson Castle and Clara Castle came bounding towards their parents. Kate had to remind them to slow down in the school halls. They slowed to a speed walk and, as soon as they were close enough, threw themselves into their parents arms.

"Oh! I am so proud of you two!" Kate tickled her sons sides as she held him and reached over to kiss her daughter's cheek while Rick ruffled his sons hair.

Rick recalled the performance they'd just observed. Their son and daughter had starred as Peter Pan and Wendy in their school's musical rendition of Peter Pan: Return to NeverLand. He and Kate had helped the twins practice as best they could and it seemed to have paid off. Well, that and their acting genes inherited from their grandmother finally kicking in.

"Did you see me mommy? Did you see?!" Her daughter exclaimed.

"Yes I did, and I must say, you were by far the best Wendy I've ever seen." The girl wriggled in her dad's arms to reach over and give Kate a kiss. Carson reflexively reached for his dad who gladly swapped with Kate and joked with his son until they reached the car.

Rick marveled at their children. They were twins, identical in every way, excluding their personalities. They both had their mom's physique and strength. They had his brown hair and crystal blue eyes and his sense of imagination. Other than that, they were different.

Carson, who was born first, was a tiny replica of himself. Besides his imagination, the young boy also had his father's huge heart and sense of adventure. Carson loved his father's stories, bit preferred a career in music when he grew up. He even had a training guitar and drum set in his room. Anything Rick did, Carson had to do. He walked the same, talked the same, followed his father anywhere he could and often tried to dress like him.

Clara was all Kate. Her beautiful smile, kind heart, strength, and determination often left Rick in awe of his little six year old. Excluding her eyes, Clara was a spitting image of Kate. She was just as stubborn too. Just as Kate did, she refused a night light and, only minimal help from her parents, she was potty trained within a 4 month span, way faster than Carson had picked up on it. The girl also had her mother's inquisitive nature. Every thing was 'how this' or 'why that' and combining that with her inherited talkative nature, it could get rather tiring. Much like her brother, Clara marveled at her mother's career, but wanted to become a lawyer, which made Kate's heart swell with pride.

The twins were often asked about how different their career choices were and how they would be able to stay in touch. Clara always gave the sassy reply of 'duh, he's a big troublemaker! He's gonna need a lawyer." The girl never not received a laugh after that.

"Hello! Earth to Daddy!" Rick came back to earth and saw a tiny hand waving back and forth across his face.

'I'm sorry buddy, whadya say?" He received an exasperated sigh from his son.

'I SAID can we go get ice cream now please?"

"Sure we can bud." He settled his kids into the car and drove to their favorite ice cream spot.

Once they arrived to the parlor, they surveyed the bar with wide eyes. Castle put in his order of a large chocolate sundae with extra marshmallows and gummy worms. Carson, of course, requested the sane thing as his dad, but while the boy wasn't looking, he told the waiter to make his son's a small.

Clara and Kate gave the boys identical eye rolls before order their regular small cherry chocolate blast. After the very eventful performance and heaping of ice cream, both kids were genuinely tuckered out. Kate and Rick were able to get them back to the loft, undressed, cleaned up, and in bed.

While Kate set their clothes to wash, Rick took the reserved signs from her purse and hung them on the cork board he had in his office. The board held a dozen pictures and momentos. The pictures held his and Kate's wedding, the twins being born and all 6 birthday parties. The pieces of paper were report cards, anniversary cards, pictures and just about anything to do with their kids.

"Hey."

Rick turned to see Kate making her way to him. She firmly wrapped her arms around him and he returned her gesture warmly.

"You okay?"

"I am absolutely perfect ." He tightened his hold on her and looked down at the latest picture they had added: the sonogram of their third child.

"Absolutely perfect." He breathed.

* * *

_**And that's a wrap! Thank you for everyone who diligently followed**_

_**For all the compliments and criticism **_

_**Love Always, XOXOX**_


End file.
